marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pagon (Earth-616)
, Skrull Empire, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Japan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, corrugated chin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spy, crimelord | Education = | Origin = War-Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Japan | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Leinil Yu | First = New Avengers Vol 1 29 | First2 = | Death = New Avengers Vol 1 31 | HistoryText = When the ninja warrior Echo infiltrated The Hand at the request of Daredevil and Captain America, the Skrull posing as Elektra captured her. She then orchestrated the attempted brainwashing of the deaf woman to make her a loyal member of The Hand. The New Avengers went to Japan to rescue Echo where they fought The Hand in a grand battle ending in the near-fatal stabbing of Doctor Strange by the woman they believed was Elektra. Echo snapped out of her half-brainwashed state and stabbed Elektra through her midsection with a katana, killing her. The Avengers were stunned when Elektra's form shifted into that of a Skrull. Her disguise had fooled even Wolverine’s enhanced senses. Upon leaving Japan, the Avengers debated what to do about the Skrull body. Spider-Woman claimed the best thing would be to take it to Tony Stark, who would then know the best thing to do. Most of the others disagreed. The debate was cut short when the jet was sent down by Spider-Woman exiting the jet, causing it to crash. She then returned to the crash site and took the former Elektra’s body and took it to Avengers Tower, and Tony Stark. The body was moved to a secret location, it’s exact nature not being disclosed to anyone more than it had been already. It was a cause of worry for Stark, as he belived it the harbinger of worse to come. If The Hand could be infiltrated so easily, any organisation could be, he reasoned and didn’t want any other possible Skrulls to know they had been found out yet. Stark eventually trusted the information to his two closest compatriots, Reed Richards and Henry Pym, ignoring that the second was, in fact, the Skrull agent Criti Noll. They were taken to the lab which housed the Skrull corpse and both seemed concerned by the information that Elektra was a Skrull, Pym even asking "For how long?". Stark was then called away, leaving Richards and Pym to further examine the body. It was revealed that the Skrull that replaced Elektra was Pagon, a male warrior and the lover of Queen Veranke. Pagon succeeded where Siri and two others failed. Afterwards, Pagon took over the Hand, severing its ties with Hydra and followed Veranke's plan to allow the Avengers to kill him. | Powers = Skrull Shape-Shifting Super Skrull Engineering * Colossus: Colossus' Organic-Steel Skin Transformation (appears to be limited to his arms). * Elektra: Elektra's Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery. * Invisible Woman: Invisible Woman's Invisibility. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Elektra's Twin Sai | Notes = * Siri was considered to be the Elektra impostor until , which showed the real Elektra killing an impostor wearing a black costume as well as two other Skrull agents - disguised as Daredevil and Wolverine, respectively - only to be defeated and replaced by Pagon. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Category:Metal Body Category:Martial Arts Category:War-Skrulls